The Fallen Emperor Magi Fanfic AU
by Mariposavik
Summary: This is a Hakuyuu x OC story Be ready for some angst English is not my mother language. Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka. Writing and the OC Belongs to Me The images doesn't belong to me either
1. Prologue: Night Stories

_Story Summary: Nerea is the daughter of one of Emperor Hakutoku's advisors._

 _After her mother passed away, she was sent to lives with her father, at the royal palace in the Kou Empire._

 _There, she meets the Emperor's children, and befriends them, specially his oldest sons. But what seems like happy and joyfully times, would end up in a tragedy that leads her to confront her true feelings for the princes and take decisions that will change her life forever._

* * *

It was a starry winter night and the girl should've been in bed long ago. Actually, everyone should have retired to their respective chambers for the night.

Rising her dress's skirt just enough to avoid any possible fall, she quickly walked down the dark, empty corridor, while the cold breeze made her light pink hair dance around her features. Now and then, she would stop and look around to make sure none of the patrol guards saw her.

She knew the way like the back of her hand. After all, It wasn't the first time she did this.

Nerea had been living in the Palace for two years now. After her mother's death, she was sent to live with her father.

Most people would say that the Emperor's advisor was a kind man, and the truth was, he did treat her daughter right, but, she had never managed to forgive him for abandoning her and her mother.

Reaching her destination, she stopped in front of the big wooden door. It was one of the few that had a majestic dragon carved into it. The moment she was about to knock, the door opened, and someone pulled her inside.

"Did anyone see you?" The young second imperial prince asked, closing the door behind her.

"No, I checked" She smiled and shook her head. He smiled back.

Since living in the palace, both imperial prices had become her closets friends. They were close to her in age, in fact, she and Hakuren were the same age, and they had been the first people to actually make her feel welcome in the royal life.

"Great! Look what I got" He walked deeper into the room, which was only lighted by a couple of oil lamps. When the Ren prince came back, he was holding a bottle of liquor on one of his hands.

"You shouldn't be drinking at this hour, and, if someone finds out you took that, we'll get into trouble" A more serious male voice spoke from a corner of the room.

The girl turned around, and bowed.

"Prince Hakuyuu"

"Please, you know you don't have to do that when is only us in the room" His voice was much more relaxed this time.

The moment his light blue eyes looked into her gray ones, the girl felt her cheeks blushing. For some reason, the first prince was the only one that had that effect on her.

"You didn't bow to Hakuren" Hakuyuu pointed out, still looking at her.

"That's because I am way more fun than you. Seriously, you need to relax a bit more, big brother" Hakuren chuckled, putting his arm around his brother's shoulders. Both of them were still wearing their usual traditional clothes.

"It's not like we're getting drunk, so come on" The second prince gestured her brother and the girl to follow him, sitting over a carpet full of soft, fancy cushions.

They did as he asked, sitting criss-cross, next to each other. Nerea arranged her dress to properly cover her legs, and the second prince sat in front of them, handing the bottle of liquor to the girl.

"Ladies first" He smiled, playfully raising his eyebrows.

She hesitated for a moment, looking at the young man sitting next to her, who was looking back at her with what she thought was disapproval.

Looking back at Hakuren, she saw him smiling and slightly nodding his head.

"Go ahead" He encourages her.

"I don't know..." Her gaze went from the bottle to the oldest prince and back to the bottle. Hakuyuu let out a long sigh.

"I'll do it" Much to the surprise of the girl and his younger brother, he snatched the bottle from her hand and took a long sip, while the others stared at him.

"There." He handles the bottle back to the girl, who smiled and mimicked what he had just done, before handle it to the other prince, who also took a sip from the bottle.

"There you go! Ok, now, Nerea, please continue" Hakuren gestured her to start talking.

"Ok... So where was I?" She smiled, excitedly moving in her spot.

"The leader of the federation was pretending to be an oil merchant"

Hakuren leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin over his hand.

Hakuyuu seated straight, giving all his attention to her.

"Yes, right! Ok... So, he brings with him mules loaded with oil jars, in which are hiding the other remaining thieves... And..."


	2. The Imperial Family

I remember the day I met them.

My mother had died and I was sent to live with my father, Emperor Hakutoku's advisor, Wan.

I really didn't like my father. He had some other woman and had abandoned me and my mother. So who could blame me? But he was all I had, and, for some reason, he took me in and I had to learn to live in the Palace.

The day I arrived, I had already met the Emperor, how seemed like a severe but kind man. I was anxious, but I managed to control my nerves.

The following day, I stood next to my father, while he introduced me to the Emperor's family. I was just a young girl, and I remember thinking how elegant and proud they all looked, standing in front of me, all wearing their traditional clothes of the Kou Imperial royalty.

I took my time to study all of them.

The first thing I noticed was how they all seemed to share resemble features: the dark blue color of their hair, the mole next to their chin, and the beautiful blue eyes.

I glanced at Empress Gyokuen, who was looking back at the my with a dull expression in her pale blue eyes. I thought she was so beautiful...and being an only child, I wondered how a woman that looked so young could have so many children. The Empress was holding her newborn child in her arms, prince Hakuryuu.

Princess Hakuei was clinging tightly on her mother's skirt, while looking at the my with curiosity. I assumed that she was only a couple of years younger than me.

The Second imperial prince, was the only one starting at me with a big smile on his face. There was something in his blue eyes that told me we would get along just fine. I know right there that he would be my friend. My father had told me we were the same age.

The oldest prince, on the other hand...Well, he was another matter. His very presence radiated a certain solemnity and demand for respect, which made me feel uneasy. It was similar to the feeling I had had upon meeting his father. I remember how his blue eyes had met mine for a brief moment, and that was enough to make me feel the need of hiding behind my father.

"Nerea, this Empress Gyokuen, and these are the imperial princes. Prince Hakuyuu and Prince Hakuren, Princess Hakuei and little Prince Hakuryuu"

"It's an honor meeting you all" I bowed deeply at them.

"What a lovely girl you have Wan" Gyokuen said, smiling. She also mentioned something about taking Hakuryuu in his room before walking away, with Hakuei following her.

My father just excused himself after that. He was a busy man after all, so he left me alone with the two princes.

There was an awkward moment of silence. We all just stood there, looking at each other. Hakuyuu was about to turn around and leave when Hakuen grabbed my hand.

"Come on! We've to go training" He said, pulling me with him.

"Hakuren you can't bring her!" His older brother scolled, walking next to us.

"Why not? She's going to live here, so she needs to learn! She can train with us!" Hakuren said, still pulling me by the hand. "You like swords?" He asked, looking at me.

"I -I guess" I stuttered.

"Great!"

After that, and followed by a long talk with my father, the princes instructor reluctantly accepted finding someone who could teach me as well.

Days later, Hakuren introduced me to Kou's high priest, who was a two year old kid. He had ebony black hair, and eyes red as rubis. Who could have thought that cute boy would grow up to be such a pampered and obnoxious young man.

I also met the Emperor's brother and his children. The eldest, Kouen, he was a couple of years younger than me. He seems to admire Hakuyuu, and he mimicked part of his serious personality. Koumei was a more relax kid. He didn't like joining us in any kind of activity that involved physical training. I only met Kouha and Kougyoku a few years after.

You could say I was getting along with all of them. But my best friend was the second prince, and, as he was always tugging along his older brother. That's why Hakuyuu would say that he had no other option but to like me, and he became my best friend too.


	3. In Love And War

My happy life in the Kou Empire suddenly came to an end the day I found out about the war.

The Emperor had decided to join the war between the countries that were fighting each other in the Eastern Plains. His desired was to unite those countries. His sons shared the same desire. Specially Hakuyuu.

The Emperor himself, along with my father, and many others like Hakuren, Hakuyuu, Koumei and Kouen, who conquered two dungeons during that time, marched into a war that nobody knew when would come to an end.

While I was still in Kou, I founded out that my father had died in the war. We haven't really grown any closer, but his death along with the absence of my friend made me relive the feeling of loneliness that I felt when losing my mother. Along with the news came a letter from the Emperor, in which he established that in gratitude for my father's services all these years, I would receive the corresponding profits that were intended for him, and I would be granted the right to continue living in the palace. I really didn't care about all that, all I wanted was for them to come back safe.

Looking for some way to ease my mind, I focused all my attention an energy on study and training. Kouen had turned out to be someone really greedy for knowledge since he was quite young, so I took that time to read some of the books and scrolls he had left behind. I leaded some interesting things about Kou and even the Palace itself.

Years went by until their return.

One day, after visiting the market, I went back to the palace to find it turned into a big mess. I watched while most of the maids, slaves and even the guards were running from one place to another and everyone murmured about someone's return. Upon going inside I came across some soldiers and horses. All this commotion could only be due to one thing.

As I was walking down the hall, heading to the throne room to see if what I had been dreaming about had finally became true, when a familiar voice called me.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I turned around to see Hakuren standing there.

He hadn't changed that much. His blue eyes were still cheerful and bright, even after all they had seen. His hair was a bit messy and spiky and he was taller. He had grown into a handsome young man.

Juding by the look on his face, I believed he hadn't recognized me, and I was so shocked, that I didn't know what to say. We just stared at each other for a moment and before I could react someone else came up behind him.

"Did you find her?"

Hakuyuu.

Like his brother, he had also grown taller, and his dark blue hair was longer. My heart almost stops when his blue eyes met mine. I could still find in them the same courage and determination I admired so much, and, to be honest, he now was the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life.

"You are back... You guys are finally back!" I started yelling while my heart overflowed with so many emotions.

"Nerea?" Hakuren's eyebrows lifted a fraction and he took a step closer.

Hakuyuu eyes widened and he stared at me, while I jumped forward, wrapping one arm around Hakuren's neck while pulling him into the hug as well, using my free arm.

At that moment I couldn't care less about manners, etiquette, or the fact that they were princes.

"We didn't survive a war just so you could choke us to death, you know?" Hakuren said between laughs, hugging me tighter before pulling away.

"I almost didn't recognize you! You look so..." Hakuren smiled, looking at me up and down.

"Beautiful" Hakuyuu whispered under his breath, looking at me. I'am sure he had no intention of saying it, because the moment he did, he cleared his throat, looking away.

Both Hakuren and I look at him, surprised. His younger brother chuckled and I blushed in every tone of red possible.

"Well, he's right, you do! I almost didn't recognize you!" Hakuren teased, trying to move pass the awkward moment.

"Thank you! Both of you had changed a lot too, and I've missed you so much..." My voice started to crack and I covered my face with one hand to hide the tears.

"It's ok. We are here now" Hakuen said, touching my arm.

"We are deeply sorry about your father. He fought with great courage until his last breath" Hakuyuu told me, putting his hand over my shoulder.

"Thank you" I cleaned the tears from my cheeks and composed myself. I glanced at Hakuyuu and he smiled at me. A smile that brightens his face and makes my heart beat faster.

"Well, let's go. We still haven't seen Hakuryuu or our mother! And I'm sure you want to see Kouen and Koumei right?" Hakuyuu said cheerfully, gesturing us to follow him.

The three of us walked down the corridors and I had to suppress the urge to hug them again. I couldn't believe they were here. I was happy again. We were happy. At least for now.


	4. Dragons and Ladders

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing...!"

I yelp, quickly hiding the scroll I held in my hands.

Once I turn around and face the person next to me, a long sigh of relief escapes my lips.

"Oh Hakuen! It's just you"

The second imperial price looks at me, amused.

"Just me, you say? That's not very nice of you..." He pouts and I smile thinking he looks too cute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that... " I apologize, still smiling.

"Ok, I forgive you. So, what are you hiding?" He questions, peering over my shoulder.

Having no answer from me, a mischievous smirk appears on his face as he moves closer, trying to grab what I'm hiding. His face so close to mine that makes me nervous.

I'm... Nothing! What are you doing here anyway?" I walk backwards, until I hit a book shelve.

"Why can't I be at the library? I can't be an intellectual like Kouen or Yuu?"

He puts his hands over his chest, pretending to be hurt by my question.

"Of course you can! It's just... Well, you are never here, that's all" I shrug.

"I shall forgive you again." He says, making an exaggerated bow. "Now, are you going to tell me what're you hiding?"

"Ok... It's nothing important. Just a scroll I found" I reluctantly handle it to him.

"What is this?" Hakuren frowns, after opening it.

"I think it's a map of the place" I explain, standing next to him and pointing at the map printed on the scroll.

"It shows some entrances, paths and even tunnels I never thought exited" I keep explaining.

"This is amazing! Where did you find it?" Hakuren seems really excited by my discovery.

"Well, Remember I told you that I had been reading some books and scrolls while you were gone? Well, I spend some time looking at some paper Kouen had left here. Once I finished, I was trying to put them back where they belong, and I come across this. It was all dusty. I don't think it had been opened in a long time"

"And have you checked if any of these things are really there?" He asks, studying the scroll again.

"No, no really. You think I should?" I look at the scroll and gaze back at him.

"Of course! I'll help you!" He smiles and nods.

We are too lost in our chat to notice that someone else has entered the room.

"Ren, what are you doing?"

Both of us Look back to face the first imperial prince. He's not wearing his usual clothes, but instead, he is using the traditional formal ropes.

" Look at you Yuu! All fancy!" Hakuren mocks, making his brother roll his eyes.

"Prince Hakuyuu" I turn my body to completely face him, and bow.

"Nerea don't do that... I've told you numerous times to just call me by my name" He sounds irritated.

"I'm sorry... But what if someone hears? Besides, you look all... Emperor" I tease, and Hakuren chuckles next to me.

"What if they do? And I'm not the Emperor, you know?"

"Not yet" Hakuren points out.

Hakuyuu finally moves his attention to his brother.

"You haven't answered my question Ren, and you haven't even change!" He scolds, looking at his brother up and down "I've been looking everywhere for you. I never expected to find you here..." He trails off, looking around the library.

"You too!? Why can't I be at the library!?" Hakuren grumbles, and this it's me and his brother how chuckle "Anyway, Nerea founded this scroll that has a strange map of the Palace..." He explains, waving the scroll in front of his brother's face.

"That sounds interesting, but I need you to come with me. We have that meeting with our father and the advisors. And You need to change your clothes right now" Hakuyuu turns to leave, gesturing his brother to follow.

"Fine" the youngest prince reluctantly agrees. "I'll see you later ok?" He smiles looking at me, handing me back the scroll.

"Sure. Good luck" I nod and smile.

"Nerea" Hakuyuu slightly bows his head.

Pri-...your...- Hakuyuu" I stumble upon my own words, before bowing back.

Hakuren chuckles and walks next to his brother, leaving the library.

Once I'm alone, I glance back at the scroll on my hands. Maybe I should check if it's real. You never know when this kind of things can come in handy.

I make my way out of the library, after hiding the scroll under one of the layers of my dress.

The moment I cross the door, I stumble against someone. Looking up, I see no other than Empress Gyokuen.

Things between the Emperor's wife and I are strange, to say the least. From the very first day I met her, up until now, her treatment towards me has always been full of false cordiality.

At the beginning, I was too young to realize it, but, over the years, I realized that she really doesn't like me. I think the fact that I'm so close to her children has a lot to do with it.

While the princes and her husband were away, during the war, the empress barely showed herself around the Palace.

She had spent most of her time meeting with people that I didn't know, taking little Judar with her. The few times I crossed paths with her, she was accompanied by strange looking people and the woman used to gave me a strange smile that somehow always scared me.

"Watch your steps, my dear" The Empress speaks in a kind voice, but looks at me with disapproval.

"I'm so sorry, your Highness" I bow deeply.

"It's ok, don't worry about it" She smiles, straightening her dress. "Where are you going in such a hurry? Are you looking for my sons?" she gazes into my eyes, tilting her head to the side.

"N-no... They just left, actually" I look at her nervously.

"Oh, I see. I have noticed you spend a great amount of time with them." Gyokuen looks at her perfect nails, and back to me.

"I guess... We are friends, your highness" I say, looking down. I don't know why we are having this conversation, but I don't like it.

"Friends, of course. Well, I hope you are not expecting to be anything more than that. They are royally after all, and you... Are not" She states, and there is a world of arrogance in the way she says it.

"Of course. I know that." I nod "Please excuse me, I need to go." I use all my self control to act calm and give her a gentle smile.

"Of course. Go ahead" She nods and smiles back, moving to let room for me to walk pass her.

"Thank you, your Highness"

I bow deeply again before walking away as fast as I can.

I definitely hate that woman.

...

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" The second prince asks, without looking at the man walking next to him.

"What are you talking about?" Hakuyuu glances at his brother.

"It bothers you that even now she keeps being so formal with you" The younger man points out, with a smirk on his lips.

"It doesn't bother me. I have more important things to worry about than that" The first princes huffs, avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Well, I think it does, because, you know... she is soo beautiful..." Hakuren mocks, gaining a glare from the first prince.

"Just shut up Ren"


	5. A Bad Omen

I was leaning over the edge of one of the many balconies of the Palace, watching the sunrise, like I have done many times before.

In times of war, I had started to have trouble sleeping. I would wake in the middle of the night and I couldn't go back to sleep. At some point I started to go out of my room and sneak into this place to see the sunrise. From that moment, it was something that had always helped me clear my mind. I loved to just watch the sun going up, feel it's warmth in my face, and let my mind travel to places a had never been, meeting people I didn't know.

It was a childish game, but it made me happy.

"The view is excellent form here, right?"

I recognize that voice. I smile even before turning around.

"Good morning, Hakuyuu."

"Morning, Nerea" He smiles, like h's holding a laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" I frown.

"You didn't bow or call me Prince or any honorific, I like that"

"Well... You have been pretty insistent with that matter" I chuckle.

What are you doing up so early?" He moves to stand next to me, looking into the horizon like I was doing.

"I couldn't sleep. I come here a lot actually. How about you?" I turn to look away too.

"I have a lot of work to do. I was on my way to the library when I saw you here"

"You work too much"

"Well, there a lot of things left to be done for this empire" He smiles but sounds a bit sad.

"I didn't mean... What I meant was, I admire you for that. You'll be an excellent ruler" And I really meant what I say.

Hakuyuu turns to face me, grabbing my hand, which takes me completely by surprise. I look at our hands and back to him.

"You truly believe that? I want to do what's best for this country. I was born for that, and I share the same believes my father has. I want the Kou Empire to be the greatest one of all. But sometimes I'm afraid I may not be capable of doing so. What if I'm not good enough?"

He sighs and looks away, still holding my hand.

I stay perplexed for a moment. I don't think he had ever opened up to me like that. I not sure if he had done it to anyone, maybe only with Hakuren. He must be really worried if he's telling me all this.

Without second thoughts I cup his cheek with one hand, making him face me. His eyes widen but he doesn't move my hand away.

"I'm sure you'll be the best Emperor this country could ask for, And I want to be here by your side to watch you achieve all that you want. That's if you allow me, of course" I say in a sweet voice.

He smiles, resting his own hand over mine. The prince it's about to say something when we hear someone clearing his throat next to us.

"I'm sorry your highness, but your mother is looking for you" A guard from the Palace says and he sure does look uncomfortable.

It's been more than a week since my talk with Hakuyuu. Lately, I have been sneaking out of my room at night, to look for some of the secret tunnels. Some of them have taken me to places I had never met before. I was really exited about my discovery, but I wasn't sure who to trust with the information.

Hakuren was the only one who knew, and he was supposed to be helping me look for them, but he and Hakuyuu had been too busy, going out one expedition after another, and having meeting after meeting. Hakuyuu was still unaware of the existence of the scroll, and I had promised myself I would tell him as soon as I had the chance.

But today, I was worried about another matter.

Just a couple of nights ago I was wandering around the corridors, after finding a path that leaded from the library to one of the dining rooms, when I ran into the youngest prince. Hakuryuu was crying, and looking for his mother, who was probably with his sister. Once I asked him what had happened, he told me he had seen his family die. I felt really sorry for him and I assured him it was just a bad dream. Once he was clam, I carried him back to his room.

That's why today, just when the sun is about to set, I decide to go check on Hakuryuu. I open his bedroom door and he comes running to me.

"Prince Hakuryuu, how are you? Have you been sleeping well?" I smile, looking at him.

"Yes, thank you Onee-san!" He smiles, and wraps his arms around my waist.

Just moments after I had entered the prince's room, Hakuyuu comes in.

"Haku... Nerea, what are you doing here?" He frowns, but soon his gaze softened.

"Onii-san!" Hakuryuu yells and runs to hug him.

"Hakuyuu. I came to check on prince Hakuryuu. He had a bad dream the other day and was very upset. I found him in the hall and brought him back here"I explain, gazing back at the young prince.

" Yes! And onee-san told me a story!" The boy cheerfully says.

"Oh, really? Well, I remember Nerea was always good at telling stories." He looks back at me, giving me his brightest smile, and I feel my face heat up a little.

"Yes, she is." The kid nods, looking at his brother and back at me.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" I gaze at the first prince, and my words come out sounding sadder than I'd intended. He looks a bit surprised by my statement.

"It's true. We have been so busy lately..." He murmurs, with a melancholy smile.

We look at each other and there's a brief moment of silence until Hakuryuu pulls his brother's hand.

"What are you doing here onii-san?" He asks, looking at him.

"I came looking for you. Our father wants to see us" The first prince explains to his younger brother, and gives him a light pat on the head.

"Nerea, have you seen Ren?" Hakuyuu asks, looking back at me.

"No, sorry." I shake my head" But I can help you look for him if you want. I may have an idea of where to find him"

"Ok, thank you. Let's go"

The three of us walk down the hall. Hakuryuu smiles, while he holds his big brother's hand. I want to talk to Hakuyuu but I feel like it isn't the right time. He looks busy and tired.

Once we reach the office, Hakuyuu knocks and someone answers us to come in.

Hakuren it's there, as I suspected. He's looking at some scrolls and talking with Koumei, while Kouen tries to read a book. It his office after all.

Both red haired brothers stop what they are doing and look at Hakuyuu.

"Good Evening your Highness" Both of them say, bowing.

Hakuryuu goes into the room, and I follow him. They bow again for the young prince, and greet me. Hakuren smiles when he sees me. Hakuryuu runs to hug him.

"Nice goatee you have there Kouen" I tease, knowing how proud he's about his facial hair.  
The dungeon conqueror keeps the same stoic expression he always has, but his cheeks dust the slightest pink. Hakuren laughs, looking at him.

"Ren, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you." Hakuyuu asks, glaring at his brother.

"What it looks like I'm doing?" The second prince cooks an eyebrow, gesturing to the papers in front of him.

"Chatting with Komei and bothering Kouen?" I tease, while Koumei eyes widen and Kouen smirks.

"We have been summoned by the Emperor. Our father wants to see us. The three of us." Hakuyuu said, sternly, grabbing Hakuryuu's hand.

At this hour? It's a bit late don't you think?" Hakuren eyebrows furrow in confusion, glancing at his younger brother.

"I won't question him. He must have his reasons" Hakuyuu says, bluntly, turning around to leave.

"I guess your right. Ok, let's go"Hakuren sighs "We'll talk tomorrow ok? Good night everybody" He smiles, looking at his cousins and me.

Shortly after they leave, Koumei was already saying something about how weak his body was, and how someone should carry him to his room. I run away from there before Kouen would hit his brother in the head.

I go back to my bedroom, but soon I find myself debating if I should go to bed or if I should go out to inspect another of the passages. It has become something of a hobby.

I'm really not that tired, so, finally decide to go back out. The moment I'm leaving the room, I smell something very similar to smoke. I turn to see where it's coming from. Not too far away, I spot the red and orange glow of flames.

It has to be a very big fire if it's looking like that. Is it here, in the Palace? What's going on?

A horrible feeling takes over me, and I feel a cold chill running down my spine.

Without thinking it twice, I run.

...

 **A/N: I think we all know what's coming... And... I'll just say, I'm sorry in advance.**

 **I wish you all a merry Christmas!**


	6. The Fall

_A/N: Be prepared for some angst_  
-

I run as fast as I can, trying to shake away this awful feel I have, praying to be wrong.

The smell of smoke and the heat intensifies as I get closer.

Once I reach my destination, I can't believe what I see.

The place is completely on fire. Smokes and flames come out of the broken windows, and I hear loud noises coming from inside.

The image of my friends faces flashed through my mind and for a second I want to believe they are not in there.

That's only until I see a small blurry figure inside. I guess somebody else has already noticed the fire because I hear the screams of soldiers yelling orders to each other and approaching where I am. But there isn't enough time.

I run to the entrance just the moment Hakuryuu is running out. I kneel in front of him and he hugs me tightly. He's covered in blood, but I can see he has some burn marks on his face and arm. The poor kid is in a complete state of shock. I pull him away, lightly grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Hakuryuu what happened!? Are you ok!?"

He looks at me with red eyes, full of tears.

"My mom... He said... it was our mother" He whispers, crying and looking at the floor. My eyes widen and I can't believe what he's saying.

"Your mother? What? Where are your brothers!?" I yell, not being able to control my emotions.

"They are inside.. Hakuren is... Hakuyuu.. He... His blood..." He babbles between sobs.

Just then I realize that the blood covering him is not his.

"Run. Run and get help" I order him, pushing him out of the entrance.

I don't know how but a second later I'm running inside the burning building.

My eyes start to fill with tears due to the smoke. Glancing from side to side all I see are flames. I cover my nose and mouse with my sleeve, trying to avoid the inhalation of more smoke, that burns me inside.

Once I go deeper into the room, I see someone on the floor. I move closer to the body and I recognize Emperor Hakutoku. Someone killed him.

My heart beats even faster, as I try to find Hakuren and Hakuyuu. I keep walking into the room, and now I'm almost blind become of the smoke. My whole body hurts and I feel my skin burning up.

Just when I think I'm not going to find them, I hit something with my foot and fell to the ground. Kneeling back up, I see Hakuren. He's unconscious and horribly injured. All the excitement I feel upon finding Ren goes away the moment I put my ear over his chest trying to find any traces of pulse. I yell and shake him trying to wake him up, but there's no response.

My best friend is dead. My heart breaks into hundreds of pieces and I don't know what to do. The tears keep streaming down my face as I hide my face in his chest. I feel so weak. Pieces of fabric and wood keep falling from the ceiling and I'm about to give up to my faith of also dying there, when I hear a soft cough near me.

Looking up I spot a male figure just a few feet from me.

Crawling, I reach him. Hakuyuu.

He's in a similar state to his brother, and blood is coming out from a wound on his stomach. I do the same I did with Hakuren, pressing my ear against his chest. His pulse is very weak, but he's alive.

"Hakuyuu...!"

I take his face with both of my hands, trying to see if he's awake, but he must have passed out.

I need to take him out. I have to save us both, but I don't know how.

The entrance it's not only too far away, but also blocked because of the fire and pillars that have fallen down. There's no way out... Or maybe there is.

I remember seeing something about a tunnel in this room. I haven't had the chance to check if it really exists, but is our only hope. I tear apart the bottom part of my dress, and wrap it around Hakuyuu's wound, trying to stop the bleeding as much as I can. Standing back on my feet, I turn back and grab Hakuren sword that is lying next to us, and I tie it to my waist with the belt of my dress.

Finally, I grab Hakuyuu from under his arms, dragging him with me.

Once I reach the wall at the end of the room, I leave Hakuyuu and desperately start running my fingers through the wall until I finally find what I'm looking for. I go back to the dragging Hakuyuu, this time through the tunnel.

Dragging his body in this state makes him extremely heavy. In addition, my own body hurts due to burns, I can't stop coughing and my eyes burn due to the smoke and tears that I can hold back. I keep telling myself that I need to keep going.

After a while I start feeling a cold and gentle breeze on my face. The tunnel is almost completely dark, and being night, I don't know how much more I need to continue to reach an exit, or even to where that exit will lead us.

Time passes, until I can't keep walking anymore. I let go of Hakuyuu and fall to the ground. Sweating and breathing hastily, I lean back against the tunnel wall, resting the prince's head on my lap. The cloth wrapped in his wound is soaked with blood, and his pulse seems increasingly weak.

Just when the little hope I had gained it's starting to drift away, I hear a male voice and I start calling for help.

"Hello? Young lady are you ok!?"

An elderly man I had never seen before, looks worried at me, before I pass out from exhaustion.

 **A/N: I really struggled and felt bad writing this chapter... But what happens here was something I had planned from the start. I hope you don't hate me too much.**  
 **All comments and opinions are welcome, but please, no hateful comments.**


	7. Hiro and Aiko

I open my eyes to find myself in a place I have never been before. It's a small room, and looks like the interior of a wooden cabin.

I'm over a futon, and my body is covered with a blanket and sheet. I lift my hands to ceiling to study the bandages that wrap around most part of my arms.

Sitting up, I notice I'm not wearing my usual clothes, but instead, I have a simple oversize white dress.

My head hurts. How long have I been unconscious?

I try to remember what happened, as flashes start to run through my mind. I remember the fire, the smoke, Hakuryuu, the Emperor... And Ren. My eyes widen as I cover my mouth with my hands to suppress the sobs.

Gazing to my side, I just realize I'm not alone. There's another futon, no too far from mine. Pulling myself up, I move closer.

Hakuyuu lays there, unconscious.

Even when he is under some covers I notice he's not wearing a shirt, but most of his body, from his neck down, is covered with bandages. His once long dark blue hair is now chopped in some parts, probably because of the fire.

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling, dear?" An elderly woman, with long white hair and green eyes comes into the room. She's wearing the traditional clothes used by the people that work the fields, away from the Urban areas of the empire. She's carrying some clean towels and bandages.

"My name is Aiko. This is my home." She introduces herself, waking closer to me."My husband, Hiro, founded you and your friend in a cave a few miles from here. I guess you were lucky one of our animals had run away" She smiles sweetly to me. "What's your name, dear?"

"I'm Umi" I decide to use my mother's name. I don't think it's safe to tell anybody our real name, just in case.

"Lovely name! And your friend?" She looks at Hakuyuu.

"He's... H-Hikaru" I say the first name that comes to my mind.

"How long was I sleeping?" I ask her.

"Tree days"She replies, leaving the towels and bandages over a small wooden nightstand. She turns around to face me. "What happened to you two?"

"We were caught in the middle of a fire" I don't bother lying, as it's much be something quite obvious because of our wounds.

"You work at the Palace?" She asks with curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a fire just three days ago. The Emperor and the two oldest princes die, along with some people from the Palace. I assume that you worked there because of your burns and the fact that both were wearing some rather expensive clothes"

"Well, yes. Actually, we were working there that day. We were attending some nobles that were at the Palace. We got cough in the fire as well..." I try to sound as convincing as possible, but, I know my nerves are starting to show. Aiko walks to me, placing her hand over my shoulder.

"It's ok, dear. You don't have to tell me anything else."

"Thank you." I sigh in relief. "How bad is he?"I glance back at Hakuyuu.

"Well, first let me tell you that you were a lot easier to treat. You had some burns on your arms and legs, along with cuts and bruises. But I was able to treat most of them."She says, pointing at my arms. "Your friend on the other hand. Well, he has some deeper burns on most of his body. And he seems to have been stabbed in the stomach. I did my best, but I'm afraid some scars are going to be permanent" She looks at him and I do the same.

"But he's going to be fine right? When do you think he'll wake up?" I ask with pleading eyes

"It's hard to say. Maybe a couple of days, maybe a month. All we can do now is wait" She looks at me with a sad smile. The woman walks away, heading to the door.

"How did you heal us?" I ask, standing from where I was.

"I'm a magician. I specialize in healing magic" She explains, smiling.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how I'm going to pay you for what you did for us" I bow deeply to her.

"Oh dear, you don't have to do that. Come, you need to eat something"

Later that day I saw Hino. He told me about how he found Hakuyuu and I, and how he brought us to his home. At the beginning, they used to live in the city, He worked in the Market and Aiko worked as a healer, but when the empire started to use magicians for political purposes they move away. Now he was a farmer, and they lived from the fruit, vegetables and other goods that he regularly sold at the market.

Aiko had insisted on my remaining in bed. I did as she told me, but only for a couple of days. I was feeling much better and I need to repay them for their help, so I started helping her around the house. Hino told me he had head the news about the young prince. Hakuryuu had some deep scars now, but he was fine.

Two weeks went by and Hakuyuu hadn't still woke up.

The house was small, so I was still sleeping in the same bedroom. I helped the magician change his bandages and check his words. One morning I asked Aiko for some scissors and I cut his hair.

Today it's been more than three weeks since the fire. I'm at outside the house, helping Hino when I hear Aiko calling my name. I just assume the worst, so I run back into the house. I look around to find her standing by the door of our room, smiling. I stand still for a moment, only to start walking slowly to the door. When I look inside, I see Hakuyuu sitting on his futon. His face is hidden in his hands.

"Can you give us a moment please?" I ask Aiko, who nods and walks away. I go into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Hakuyuu?"

He lifts his head to face me. He looks confused and lost.

"Nerea? Where are we? Why that woman was calling for someone name Umi?" His voice sounds deeper and raspy than usual.

I walk towards him and I cannot hold the desire to hug him. I wrap my arms around his body. "I thought you weren't going to wake up" I do my best not to sob against him. I notice how his body tenses up, but he doesn't push me away. He rubs one hand against my back. "Nerea please talk to me"

I pull away, gazing back at him. How do I explain all this? How much does he remember?

"A lovely couple found us... And brought us to their home. I wasn't sure about telling them our real names so I said mine was Umi, and yours was Hikaru... How much do you remember?"

"I- I'm not sure... " He runs his hand through his hair, and I see the confusion on his face once more.

"I had to cut it. Most of it was burned and uneven... Hakuyuu, do you remember the fire?" I ask him as calmly as possible, resting my hand on his.

"The fire?" The look on his face goes from confusion to horror in seconds "Wait! My father! Ren! Hakuryuu are they...?"

"Hakuryuu it's alive. You blood saved him." I point at the wound on his stomach "But Ren and your father..." I look down, trying to hold back the tears. I had time to cry for my friend while Hakuyuu was unconscious. Now I must be strong for him. I can't keep crying.

"It was my mother! She did it! It was her and those people she has with her!" He is so angry that he tries to stand up, but falls back on the mattress, holding his side, wincing.

"Hakuyuu! Please, don't move! You have been unconscious for almost four weeks!" I push him down, trying to force him to stay still.

"Four weeks!?"

"Yes. Aiko is a magician. She heals us as much as she could, but your burns and wound were to deep. You'll have some scars, and if you keep moving like this you can open that one again!"

"Ok, ok. I won't go anywhere." Hakuryuu stops struggling and lays back down.

"Thank you" I sigh, taking my hands away.

"Nerea, did you save me? How?"

"I-I went into the fire. I saw Hakuryuu going out. He told me about you and... And I told him to run. When I found you, you were the only one alive. I dragged you out using a tunnel I had read about in some scroll. I told Ren about it, but he was so busy... And you... I should have told you and maybe you could have escaped sooner" Contrary to what I had thought before, I can't hold the tears anymore, the guilt is too much. I bend over, hiding my face against the mattress, and I cry inconsolably.

Suddenly I feel a hand stroking my hair. I look up to see Hakuyuu tenderly looking at me.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. None of us could. She's my mother after all... And you save me. Thank you Nerea"

I sit back up, cleaning the tears from my face.

"Do you want some water?" I offer him.

"Yes. Thank you" He nods and looks away.

"I'll be right back" I stand from the futon and walk back to the door. I gaze back at him, before leaving the room. Hakuyuu is looking at the ceiling, not moving a muscle. He looks as serene as ever, but I know that inside, his heart is breaking into a thousand pieces.

What are we going to do now?

 **A/N: Another chapter with so many feels. I promise not all of them are going to be like this, I have happy stuff planned for future chapters, but well, this is a special moment in the plot.**

 **Thank you so much for giving this story a chance! all comments/votes are welcome.**


	8. New Plans

It was quite early when I walked out of the house. The sun had risen not too long ago, and its weak rays could hardly warm the cold morning.

"You should be resting" I stare at Hakuyuu. He's sitting on a wooden beach, outside the house. He's wearing some of the clothes Hiro gave him from his own closet. Actually, both of us have been using borrowed clothes.

He glances at me, looking over his shoulder, "I stayed in bed for a week, I didn't do almost anything over another week, and is not like I'm doing much now anyway, don't you think?" He sighs, looking away again.

"You're right." I nod "I should be happy that you came out at all. I'm just worried. I'm sorry"

"It's ok" He replies, staring off into the distance.

I stare at him for a couple of minutes until I remember something.

"I've something for you." I announce, already heading back inside the house.

"What is it?" He asks, turning back to face me.

Wait here!" I yell, walking away.

As I run inside, I head to the house's storage room. I asked Hiro for permission to leave it there until Hakuyuu was awake. I told him it was a very precious family inheritance.

When I come back outside, I sit beside him and his eyes widen staring at what I'm holding.

"It's that..?" He mutters in awe, staring at me in disbelief.

"His " I nod and hand it to him.

"Where did you get it?" Hakuyuu asks, looking at the sword in his hands.

"I took it with me from the fire." I reply and my chest fills up with pain because of the memories "I couldn't find yours"

"I left mine with Kouen... I can believe you got this." He mumbles, loud enough for me to hear it "Thank you" He glances back at me, smiling.

"I'm sure Ren would've wanted you to have it" I say as I manage to smile back at him.

The rest of the day I help Aiko with some chores around the house while Hakuyuu helps Hiro with some of his work, outside. The old man and his wife had insisted on Hakuyuu not pushing himself too much until he was fully recovered. Now and then I find myself thinking about how this couple has no idea that the young man helping with the farm work is no other than the first Imperial Prince. Even though he was left with some several scars, Hakuyuu seems to be doing a lot better although I know it's only physically. He's still very depressed.

Later that afternoon I find him in the small attic, sitting on his futon while staring at Hakuren's sword.

After waking up, he had insisted on moving out of the room we were sharing, and give me some privacy, even if it meant for him to sleep in that small space. I had tried to argue with him, but without success. Manners and chivalry were deeply rooted in him. He was a prince after all.

I clear my throat, trying to get his attention and he lifts his gaze to meet mine. As soon as he dose, I regret going into his room.

"Are you ok?" I ask, worried.

"Yes. I was just thinking..." He trails off.

"I just wanted to know if you would like some tea." I offer, with a weak smile on my face.

"No, thank you" Hakuyuu lightly shakes his head, gazing down again.

"Ok. I'm sorry I interrupted, I'll leave you alone" I apologize, as I start to go down the stairs.

"Wait Ne-... Umi!" He calls and I climb the few steps back up.

"Yes?"

"I think I'll have that tea after all" He smiles, standing up.

"You can use my name, Aiko and Hino are at the market" I tell him, while he follows me down the stairs.

Upon reaching the small kitchen, Hakuyuu sits by the small wooden table while I pour two cups of tea. Once I finish I handle him his cup, and I sit in front of him. Silence settles down between the two of us and I stare at the cup in my hands.

"Hakuyuu, What are we going to do now?" I ask, clearing the silence.

"I don't know... But we can't stay here much longer. We are abusing the hospitality of these people" He points out, staring at his cup.

"I agree" I lightly nod "Maybe we can find a way to contact Kouen?" I suggest, taking a sip of my tea.

"I don't think it's a good idea. We don't know how much of the Empire my moth... That woman is controlling" He glances back at me.

"You think Kouen is part of this!?"My eyes widen at that thought.

"No. Not him." He shakes his head and continues "But he's not alone. We don't know about the people that are always with him. I think is better to seek for help from outside the palace"

Our conversation gets interrupted when we hear the front door opening, announcing that our hosts have come back to the house. Aiko walks into the kitchen and smiles when she sees us.

"How are you, kids? Are you hungry?"

Both, Hakuyuu and I smile when she calls us that way.

"We brought some good vegetables so I'm going to start on dinner right now" She announces as Hiko comes in behind her some bags. Hakuyuu quickly stands from his seat and walks to him.

"Let me help you" He grabs most of the bag from his hands and place them over the table.

"Thanks" The old man smiles, scratching his neck.

"Aiko, do you want me to help you with dinner?" I offer, also standing up.

"Sure, dear"

I stay in the kitchen with her while Hakuyuu leaves with Hiro. An hour later the four of us are about to sit around the table, getting ready to eat.

Hakuyuu and I go into the dinning room, expecting to see the couple already there.

"I think I should say yes" Hiro is telling his wife, as they come from the kitchen into the dinning room.

"I don't. It's too far away. You are too old for that Hiro" She shakes her head and places the plates over the table.

"I'm not old" He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You aren't young either" She says in an amused tone, smiling.

I start arranging the table and Hakuyuu helps me. We exchange uncomfortable glances without knowing what to do.

"It's good money, Aiko" Hiro insists, staring at his wife.

"I don't mean to meddle, but there's something we can do to help?" I asked with a hesitant tone, feeling a little embarrassed for interrupting their discussion.

"Oh, don't worry dear." The old woman places her hand over mine.

"I was offered a job, taking some shipload to Remano" Hiro sighs, looking at Hakuyuu and me.

"The Reim Empire?" Hakuyuu asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Exactly. And that's too far away. I think you have to turn it down" His wife points out.

"I can do it"

The three of us turn to look at Hakuyuu.

"What?"

"I can take that job for you. And I'll send you the payment. It's the least I can do after all you have done for us" He takes a step forward, looking at them.

"We can't accept that. You have helped us plenty around here. Both of you have!" Aiko shakes her head and his husband nods in agreement.

"You saved our lives. There's no enough money to pay you for that" The blue haired man replies, smiling to them.

"I'm going with you" I announce, and the three of them turn to face me.

"No, you should stay here" Hakuyuu Insists.

"No." I protests.

"Maybe we should give them a moment?" Aiko tells her husband.

"Yes... You're right" He agrees and both start to leave the room.

"No, please. You stay here and eat. Umi, come with me" Hakuyuu says, and I follow him outside the house.

I close the front door behind me and immediately turn to him. I hug myself as I feel the night breeze against my skin.

"You're cold, let's go back inside. We can talk tomorrow" Hakuyuu says, calmly.

"What makes you think you're going to Reim alone?" I yell, before he can leave. The blue-haired man looks back slowly and blinks a few times before answering.

"Nerea, it can be dangerous. I don't want you to risk your life for me again. You've already done so much for me. Stay. You will be safe here"

"How can you say that? You don't see it, do you!?" I yell again, frustrated.

"What?" The prince inquires, his brows pinching together.

"I know you lost your father and your brother... And your mother she is..." I shake my head and continue, looking away "You still have Hakuryuu! And your sister! And Kouen and Koumei..." I glance back at Hakuyuu "I lost him too, he was my best friend" I shut my eyes tightly before whispering "I don't have a family, Hakuyuu. You're all I have and you want to get rid of me"

He stares at me, surprised. A moment later I feel his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry Nerea." He apologized quietly. "It's not that I don't want you with me, believe me, I do. I just don't want you to get hurt. But you're right. Forgive me"

"It's ok" I smile softly. "Have you ever been in Reim?" I ask, as I start to feel calm again.

"No, and I'm guessing you haven't either?" He looks into my eyes.

"No" I lightly shake my head "I've never left Kou" I admit, "But my mother's family came from Reim. I was named after my great-grandmother. She lived there until she got married and came here, to Kou"

"I didn't know that" He smiles warmly.

"I never told anybody. It's not important" I shrug, and just t then I notice he's still holding my hand. I blush, looking at our hands, but I don't take it away and neither does him.

"Come to Reim with me, ok?" Hakuyuu asks, gently squeezing my hand.

"Ok"


	9. The Trip to Reim

_A/N: This chapter contains reference to sensitive subjects such as rape. Even though there ISN'T an actual rape in this, I felt like I have to add the warning, just in case_.

... 

Once Hakuyuu was determined to leave and head to Reim there was no way to stop him. He had no trouble conniving Aiko and Hiro about the reason why we should go instead of the old man, and he had even managed to get Aiko to agree to take the risk and try to sell the healing products she crafted, using her magic and the plants and vegetables that grew on their farm.

They were the same products she had been given to us, especially him.

"I may not know Much about sellings... But don't We need a permit to sell this kind of thing?" I asked Hakuyuu, watching while he arranged the small cristal bottles into a box. It was the same kind of box used to transport the bottles of wine we were talking to Reim, along with many wine wooden barrels.

"Exactly. That's why I hide them in this box" The prince replied, never taking his eyes away from his task.

"Look at you. Who would've thought that the all serious and well-behaved first price would be the head master behind a smuggling deal" I teased with a smirk, leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest. Hakuyuu lifted his gaze from the box to face me.

"I'm not a prince anymore. I'm just an ordinary man, who needs to find a way to, somehow, repay the people who have done so much for me. Nothing would ever be enough, but I have to try, even if that means going against what I believe is right." He explained, and the determination and conviction in his voice made me feel so guilty. Here I was, making jokes while he was trying to find a way out of all this mess our lives were now.

"I'm sorry Hakuyuu, it was just a joke. Please forgive me" I apologize, gazing at the floor. A moment later I feel his hand over my arm. Gazing up, my eyes meet his blue ones.

"I know. Don't apologize. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Besides, you are one of those people" He smiles sweetly to me and all I can think is how happy I am that he is with me. Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I wrap my arms around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug. I feel his body tensing up at the unexpected contact, and I quickly pull away.

"Sorry, I..." I take a step back, trying to hide my face from him, that's probably red as a tomato.

"It's ok." Hakuyuu chuckles, going back to his task. 

. 

. 

. 

Only a few days later Hakuyuu and I were at the port. It was a beautiful sunny day in Kou, and the smell of salty water filled my nostrils. Some sailors were running from here to there, loading the last parts of the cargo, while the second in command gave the orders. All the wine barrels, along with the boxes, were already in the stowage.

I was carrying only the few clothes that the Aiko gave me, while Hakuyuu was carrying the little belongings he had, along with Hakuren's sword. While we were saying goodbye to the couple who had done so much for us, I could see how Aiko just didn't bother to hide the tears that kept falling down her cheeks, while Hiro hid them behind a sad but proud face. In the month we had stayed with them, they have grown to love us as part of their family. The couple hugged us both and we promise to come back and visit them soon. I hoped we could keep that promise. Once it was announced that we were about to leave, Hakuryuu and I boarded the ship, waving them goodbye.

I was going to be a journey that would take several months and, for my distress, the moment I set foot on that ship, I felt completely out of place. Even though it was a small crew, it consisted entire of men. I was the only woman there. There was the captain, a middle age man whose face was marked by wrinkles product by the long hours under the sun, but whose stare conveyed confidence and leadership. Then there was the second in command, a younger man, with a more jovial and adventurous spirit but no less deserving of respect. He was responsible for transmitting the captain's orders and making sure that they were fulfilled. And then, there was the rest of the crow, who consisted of the cook, his assistants, along with about 10 sailors, and finally me and Hakuyuu.

Once we were introduced to them, the captain asked his second command to show me to my room cabin. It was a small ship, so all the men were supposed to share one big room, where they would sleep in hammocks that were hanging around the room. The only exception being the high command and me. As I was the only woman there, the captain had decided to give me a separated room. Something I was very grateful for, especially after seen the look some of the sailors were giving me. Hakuyuu had noticed it too. He had soon stood in front of me, giving his back at me and staring at the men in a protective manner. Luckily he had relaxed once I was taken to my room.

The first weeks went by without much trouble. The weather was nice and I spend most of my time in my room or with Hakuyuu. As part of payment for the trip, I had started helping in the kitchen, while Hakuyuu helped the sailor. Even tough he was a prince, Hakuyuu had also been a General, in command of many soldiers during campaigns and even a war. All this past experience had made him very capable of handling heavy work, as well as being experience in guiding the other men even when he didn't intend to. Hakuyuu was a natural leader. After all, that was what he was born to be, and as much as the former prince tried to mix with the rest of the sailors, his skills hadn't passed unnoticed to the captain.

Meanwhile, I was getting along pretty well with most of the crew, especially the people I worked with in the kitchen, with the notable exception of some of the sailors, especially one, who had tried to make some kind of move on me. Some of them would make some nasty comments, whispering when I was near, and one of them had even tried to go a bit further a few times. One of those times he had caught me off guard, while I was doing some of the cleaning. This nasty looking sailor had grabbed me by the arm. Even thought I had felt really nervous I had defended myself, kicking him between the legs while pulling my arm away from him and walking out of there. The second time the captain was near and he had stopped this sailor how this time had brought another man with him. I believe they were intending to corner me in the kitchen, but the captain come in just in time. He had threatened to throw them off board if they keep messing with me. Of course, all of this hasn't gone unnoticed to Hakuyuu, even when I was doing my best to keep him away from the situation. I didn't want him to get into trouble with these men, especially since he had to work and sleep in the same room as them. I thought I could handle it myself. But I was wrong.

One night I excuse myself and got back to my room without touching my dinner. A storm had hit us and the ship kept rocking in a way that have had me feeling dizzy for several hours. Hakuyuu had laughed at me at first, but he had soon stopped after seeing how sick I was. He was the one that suggested I went to bed, which I had no problem agreeing on.

Once I entered the room, I was feeling so bad that I forgot to lock the door. I just proceeded to take off my clothes and put on my night wear. I was about to lay down in bed when the cracking noise of the wooden door made me look back. My eyes grew wide when I saw that same sailor that had been attempting to mess with me all this time. His smirking face was lighted by the only oil lap I had in my room.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" I yelled, standing up from the bed while looking for something to throw at him. The man walked in, locking the door behind him. As he did, I could hear the brave storm outside, and the sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the ship.

"I'm here to give you what you want" He exclaimed with a wide smirk on his face, walking closer to me while I stepped back.

"What are you talking about!?" I shouted, grabbing a big book I had borrowed from the captain's right handed man. In my mind, I knew it was stupid to consider that a possible weapon, as the man in front of me was well built and trained from all his years of service in the sea. He grinned, looking at the book on my hand.

"Are you going to read to me?" He teased, pointing at the book " Come on, a pretty girl like you, alone with all these men... You are telling me you weren't looking for this to happen?" He asked, cooking his head to the side.

"Are you insane!? Of course not! Now get out!" I barked angrily, throwing the book at him, which he dodged without a problem. He approached quickly, trying to grab me. To his surprise, I punched him hard in the face before he could do it.

The man stared at me in surprised, he probably wasn't expecting me to know how to fight. Sadly, he was bigger and stronger than I expected.

"You are just making this more interesting" He explained, smirking again. I yelled when, in one quick move, the man grabbed both of my wrists, pushing me onto the bed.

"Get off!" I growled, kicking and twisting under him. Even when I had plenty of training from my life at royal Palace, I was feeling sick and weaker than usual, so I couldn't help the fear that was starting to struck in my heart at that moment.

"You like it rough, huh? Good" He whispered close to my ear, trying to pull my night nightgown up. "Now stay still and... AHHH!" he didn't get to finish his sentence, for he yelled in pain when I buried my teeth in one side of his face.

"YOU BITCH!" He snapped, letting go of me just the right amount of time for me to push him off, kicking him in the face. The man stumbled back, falling on his knees, while putting his hand on his cheek, which was dripping blood due to my bite. He glared back at the me, and I could see the anger in his eyes. He was going to kill me.

I gazed at the door, wondering if I would be able to get to it in time, before he could get a hold of me again, or if it would be the best to just stay and fight back.

Overtaking my intentions, the sailor got up, ready to try to grab me again.

"Let's get over with this" He barked, and his cocky attitude got replaced with a far more dangerous one. 

...

 **A/N: First of all, sorry for not updating this story sooner, I have been struggling a lot with my writer's block. Second: sorry for leaving this chapter like this. It wasn't my original intention, but this got carried away and It was turning out to be one loooong chapter, so I have to** **split it in two.**

 **Please let me know what you think! All your comments and votes are always welcome! Thank you!**


	10. Over The Sea

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04732914fd7fa975e0da73a1fe95752"My attacker began to advance toward me, glaring at me as he cleaned his cheek with the back of his hand. I glared back, ready to defend myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce34534ed439ae9de5936835f609f455"He leaned over, trying to grab me by one of my ankles, but I quickly pulled my leg away, throwing a punch at him at the same time. I hit the target, which it was his face, but It wasn't as effective as I wished for. Being on the bed was making my movements clumsy. I kneeled on the mattress, leaning my back against the wall. If I wanted to get out I had to go over him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78787afa134400f1424792d1e05050d0"The man growled, rubbing his head in pain as he spited out some blood from his mouth, he soon tried to grab my leg me again, this time succeeding. He pulled me down, his body hovering over mine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3629f84dc50d4f7e02295a132c1fe8eb""GET AWAY FR...!" I began, but couldn't finish the sentence, as the room's door was suddenly opened, and within a second, the heavy body that was holding me disappeared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="655833d1e5e87218840219bc022b1a50"I sat up, my eyes widen in surprise, as I saw Hakuyuu, who was soaking wet from the rain, standing in the middle of the room. He had thrown my attacker against the opposite wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12a8c2f9e6cd19f365ecaae9a7172cfd""Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Hakuyuu asked loudly, looking at me and then back at the man on the floor. The sailor tried to stand up, but Hakuyuu punched him in the face, making him fall down to the floor again, he looked like he was about to pass out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="598e8349405bee4482b922cccc2bf81c""I'-I'm fine" I stuttered, still shocked, staring at the two men in my room. Never before had I seen that deadly look in my friend's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19943b92645c70d74b001b8e7c11f9cf"Hakuyuu leaned next to the man, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416df087cf58de347f905f5e0f65dbd7""What did you do to her? You're dead" He hissed, ready to hurt him much more. I could sense all the anger coming from him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41d457f64bb50d5f788cd069d3bc65fe""No! Wait!" I yelled, trying to stop him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2084f2d6ec71e08079039def242ec82""But Ne- Umi, he was..." Hakuyuu looked back at me, his eyes widening as I pleaded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10e43dcdf0ce9be82fcf85f4061a3847""Don't" I shook my head fast, trying not to cry. I didn't want that horrible man to see me crying "Just take him out of here, please" I begged, looking at Hakuyuu. The prince let out a long sigh, shaking his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a89ce0b2ad2f69c0fac5153c75cbf61""You're lucky" He growled, grabbing the stunned man and pushing him out of my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b2174c49f9596f35896c052142a0f09"I stayed there, sitting on my bed, hugging my legs against my chest. My head was killing me much more than before, and I was trying to process what have just happened. My fighting teacher would be ashamed of me for sure. All those years of training and I had been so weak.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0173db5e7d8208441c4be6781ae6adfd"I didn't know how much time went by until Hakuyuu walked into my room again. This time he was wearing a raincoat over some dry clothes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d7f4213185720a6074e2352492213f7""I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I talked to the captain. He made them lock that man up. You won't see him for the rest of the trip. Also, the doctor is here" Hakuyuu announced, taking a step to the side to reveal a man standing behind him. He was wearing the same type of raincoat Hakuyuu had on, but when he stepped inside and took the hood off, I recognized him on the spot./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e65fba9d04df355305c09166ca515896""Hello Miss, please, let me check you" He smiled, hanging his wet coat on a hook that was next to the door, along with Hakuyuu's coat. The man grabbed a wooden chair that was at one corner of the room, pulling it to sit next to me. Hakuyuu remained on his feet, watching us with his usual stoic face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b7cee6253f50178297b49066360312d""Sr! I didn't know you were a doctor!" I exclaimed, Looking at the second man in command of the ship./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e99fd81794857fe40397a7be52a888""Well, yes, I am. Hikaru told me you were feeling sick even after this incident?" The man asked, causing Hakuyuu to clean his throat behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="580a8145df4eaf8bcae5efbd9be55734""Yes, I was feeling a bit dizzy. That's why I skipped dinner and come to room. But I'm fine, really." I explain, ignoring a clearly irritated Hakuyuu. The doctor glanced at me, but frowned lightly, which made me realized that he wasn't going to believe that I was ok./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c55f34d7dd2124082a7d5981b4ca23fc"After a quick check up, the man looked at me and back at Hakuyuu, who hadn't moved an inch the whole time. Standing from his chair, the doctor walked to the door, grabbing his coat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bc0098eb6f8929ef1d301f77e5e3a26"" The dizziness you were experiencing earlier must be due to the heavy storm that has been hitting us. You're probably seasick. As for the incident, You'll have some bruises, but other than that you will be fine. I'm very sorry for this, miss. Please accept my apologize in behalf of the captain and the rest of the crew" He apologized, looking at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad2254f858a06bc290e313269a2bdb2d""It's ok. This wasn't your fault" I replied, smiling weakly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6107928e96081596728e70b8469e616""Incident? She was attacked! He wanted to rape her! You should be more careful with the people you hire!" Hakuyuu snapped, glaring at the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba658b9e372023ae78bc2cfb49747522""Hikaru" I interrupt Hakuyuu, glaring at him. Whether he liked it or not, that man was now our superior. The prince glared back at me, but his gaze quickly softened. It was a good thing that we were both used to our new names by now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6af8e7fe0f1d69b954eb76dab5a0c43""It's ok. He's right. We should" The other man agreed, nodding and lifting his hands in front of him, as a sign of apology. "I'll leave now. Please, take the medicine I gave you and rest." He ordered with a friendly smile, before putting his raincoat back on. Once he opened the door, I noticed that it was still raining. The sound of the wind and the waves crashing against the ship was a lot louder now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5200bfd06e632d9c30d7644690fe4ac8""Ok. Thank you" I replied, as Hakuyuu and I watched him leave, closing the door behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc87879aa29f8d75ac5d062f2ef25f61""Thank you" I said again, but this time I was looking at my friend. He gazed back at me, and I saw the guilt that was filling his deep blue eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be9bfe9cbca96d7f6341b24e3f09c721""You don't need to thank me. I came to check on you and..." He winced, grasping his forehead "I should have been here sooner Nerea"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b86fd1a6fbc18ed411b015960be4ca91""You couldn't have known this was going to happen" I simply replied, trying to look the best I could at the moment. I was still feeling dizzy and my arm and leg were starting to hurt. "I should have been able to stop him on my own" I whispered, looking down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0edd377479ff2a33f8e934764e9acd36""Don't you say that. You did well. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't know how to fight" Hakuyuu voice trailed off, and I could imagine what was going though his head at that moment. "I should go get you some of Aiko's medicine from one of the boxes" He suggested, heading to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aa2b903da7764a84b196b8115e222ce""No! Are you crazy? What if someone sees you? We are taking those things illegally. I'll be fine. I can take the painkillers the doctor gave me" I pointed out, looking at the yellow pills over the nightstand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5295f2487a6028f0255b77f737562295""Fine. But you let me know if you need them, ok? I won't get caught". Hakuyuu asked, sighing quietly "I'm going to let you rest, ok?" He added reaching for the door again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25d117a933ff694c9d0df4b9e060361e""Wait!"I yelled unintentionally, stopping him. "C-can you maybe... Stay with me tonight?" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks burning up. Hakuyuu frowned slightly, staring at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43fb4943ee9773a4624460ebd79e1978""Sure" He nodded, still looking a bit surprised by my request, even after thinking about it for a moment. Turning back on his heels, he walked back to where I was, as I move to a side of the small bed. Taking his shoes off, Hakuyuu lay next to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406b87b5dd465dcb71385c15d4b76ae8"All the dizziness I was feeling was replaced with butterflies in my stomach and my heart began to pound loudly against my chest the moment he proceeded to put an arm around my shoulders. I scooped closer to him, resting my head on the prince's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e37ae968ec3db4fb892b96574ddc747a"I couldn't help but to think that this was the closest we had been in all the years we had known each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d93ac9c533302248bcdff671484c426""Nerea?" Hakuyuu called, and his deep voice brought me back from my thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6034acb2bd1708e8b28f2028401be020""Yes?" I replied, my voice sounding a bit too nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5933f1285a9e680a4cd15df363f3efe1""I'm sorry I'm not good at this." He sighed, gazing away "If Hakuren were here, I'm sure he would know what to do to make you feel better after something like this. He would probably tell you one of his bad jokes to make you laugh and..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302eea3b4d688d8a43d6e93cf08f07f7""Don't. Please. I miss him. Of course I do, but you're also amazing and I'm so thankful for having you here with me" I interrupted him, holding back the tears at the mention of my friend's name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2c76379e9969fa72ece1729e6a1e03c"Hakuyuu sighed again, but he didn't say anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d7e26af6f020463e90eb4fbd0d5983d"Silence filled the room and all that could be heard was the sound of the rain and the heavy wind outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef7f200e5cbe3ccd2ac61dd654884607""Hakuyuu?" I whispered, breaking the silence while staring at the dark wooden ceiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca56a688b4be3cf4fc07f0693f21843d""Yes?" He asked, shifting slightly to gaze at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="744b60a6d6b01a8b209417ab708d65fe""Have you thought about what are we going to do when we get to Reim?" I questioned, and my gray eyes met his./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13abb76c23d157ccf4a16bae58168dd8""Not yet. But I'm working on it" He assured me, smiling softly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb46a0658c6440d42aaf0c34d385dd9c"The Kou prince removed his arm from my shoulders and I found myself missing his closeness. The realization of it made me blush again in an instant. He didn't notice it though, as he had moved away just to blow off the flame of the lamp next to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b145a13d971df0f758ef538addddb619"The room was now completely dark, and I felt how Hakuyuu reached for the blanket at the end of my bed, pulling it cover both of us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="756157d7e69ba532fd75e94ff8aeaa13"The butterflies in my stomach went crazy the moment the young man next to me moved just to hug me again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a8c38b3d9fdcc1c62c85eeaf6aed256""Go to sleep Nerea, you need to rest" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He whispered, pulling me against his chest in a caring and protective way. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f60f25e327b04719becb12e63e224fa0".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="966c3c0c9406b7dc00406a7496ebe044"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N: Here it is! A new chapter! I promised It wouldn't take too long for to update this time. I hope you're enjoying this story. Votes/comments/shears are always more than welcome./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b42468df4f8ba157fa21bef12f59b882" /p 


End file.
